User talk:Spydar007/Archive 5
Leave message under this line! __TOC__ RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created the pages that you requested. P.S. please note that due to the update your avatar doesn't work. I'm currently reweiteing it and will let you know when it's ready. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:Countdown Hi Spydar, Template:Countdown did not contain a valid code, so i updated it to work. It doesn't auto change, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Deletion Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Multiple Things Hi Spydar, I've created the pages that you requested and change the protection settions so you can edit the listed pages. Also, thanks for teh notice about the signature template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! (newer version) Hi Spydar, Congratulations! You've reached your 2,000th edit! (currently 2025). Well done! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Editcount Hi Spydar, Remember that the EditCount doesn't work for IP addresses? Well, i found a way for counting the pages that you've ever edited: It only marks the number of pages and not edits, but i'll let you know if there is a way to count the edits themselves. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Enable Blogs Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but i'm afraid that that is not possible. It would require updating some of the wiki's system, and also to enable pages creation, which occasionally leadds to vandalism. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Creation Hi Spydar, I created those licenses templates for you, but are all of those required? Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation on P-Ps talk page Hi Spydar, I noticed your message to P-P about creating the pages. According to his info template he is having some connection problems and might not be available until later today or tommorow. So I was wondering, would you like me to create the pages for you? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Page Creation on P-Ps talk page Hi Spydar, I created the pages. However I'm not very good with pictures so maybe you should wait till Penguin-Pal gets back. I hope thats ok --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow thanks! Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message and Spydar's WoF award, i really appreciate it! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) By the way, i'll updated the Licenses page with the new licenses. RE:Wall of Fame Hi Spydar, Thanks so much for adding me to your wall of fame! I really apreciate it :D. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller Promotions Hi Spydar, I guess that in your case, it's ok. Let me know who you want to vote for, or waht comments to add, or unprotect the page for a while. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's now unprotected. I won't ulock it again unless tehre are some problems, so feel free to add comments, etc. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! RE:Enable Chat Hi Spydar, I'm sorry, but there is no way for enabling chat for everyone. Enabling it to IP addresses can be somewhat problematic as it may increse the number of spamming or vandalism in chat, which also includes other features, like images uploads, and protection limitations. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dororo111122's signature and policy Hi Spydar, Thanks for the message, i told Dororo about it in chat. About timestamps, there is a problem when putting a magic word like and without making it substitude, as it keeps updating, and may be thought by mistake to the time on which the message was sent, unless you mention it in some way (like a title like "Today is "). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC)